


The Girl with Beast Parents

by Lilac10_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fatherhood, Good Parent Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, Healing, Hufflepuff, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt Severus Snape, Light Angst, Mentor Severus Snape, Mexican Character, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Severus Snape, Protective Oliver Wood, Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Severus Snape has a daughter, Single Parent Remus Lupin, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac10_01/pseuds/Lilac10_01
Summary: It was no secret that Remus Lupin put a wall between himself and society. How could he not when it was that same society that marked him as an outcast?In some sort of twisted event, Remus found himself looking after the daughter of none other than Severus Snape. Keeping an unknown contract to her mother, Remus makes sure Severa never runs into her real father until it is time for her schooling to start.Read as the house of cards comes falling down and Severa tries her best to heal both men while finding out secrets about her mother and herself.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Stacking Cards

The sky growled as the dark clouds turned and twisted, promising the covering of the sun for as long as it could. A crash of lighting rang out, everyone tightened the locks of their doors and secured their windows shut as the horrible storm grew closer to releasing its wrath. 

Cats and dogs leaned into safety and kept their heads and bodies low, they could feel the foreboding sense of death in the air.

A young woman with unruly dark hair ran the best she could towards the run-down shack at the end of the street. She clutched the young baby close to her chest, her robes holding a magic spell to keep the wind from hitting the baby. A small trail of blood followed her as it rushed down her legs.

The rain started, the fat wet droplets hitting her usually light brown face which was now as pale as it could get. The rain came harder and she could barely see her way through the blinding white the pouring rain produced. The baby started to squirm, the silencing charm seemed to be wearing off so she could hear the pouring rain and crashing lightning. 

By the time she arrived at the house, her clothes were drenched and a trail of water and blood followed her to the doorstep as she began knocking like a madwoman. She had to leave very soon, if not it was all for nothing. 

Her pounding came to a stop as the door swung open, revealing a man dressed in a sweater and fitted pants looking as though he had been asleep. 

“What can I help you with, ma’am?” He asked in his limited Spanish. 

“Death eaters are after me. Please, take care of my daughter and hide her from her father until she’s able to attend Hogwarts. Senior Lupin, I know you’re a good person so please look after her. Take her away with you wherever you go to hide, they might realize I already gave birth to her,” The woman quickly said in English, her British accent quite noticeable. 

“Merlin’s beard, come in,” Remus said as he opened the door into the shabby shack that he had been packing up. 

Another crash of lightning rang out, this time the baby began to wail.

“Shit, they’ll be here any minute.” She shoved the baby into Remus’s chest and he fumbled to grab the infant. “You’re the only other wizard around who they won’t know is here, only you can keep her safe from them. Please, take care of her. She was born today, her name is Severa Snape.”

Without another second to lose, the woman pushed Remus further into his shack before she turned into a majestic eagle and began to fly away. Remus stumbled back as he looked up to witness a horrible scene.

The baby began to cry louder as a flash of green rippled through the sky and the eagle fell. A dark mark shone green in the sky as the young mother’s human body collapsed against the ground. 

Remus quickly closed the door, his mind racing with questions and no answers as he took out his wand and summoned his luggage. He quickly put his luggage into a pouch that had a magic storage charm on it.

He slipped the pouch into his pocket as he held the baby close, he envisioned the cottage of one of his best friends and their bodies began to be pulled through as he used apparition. A loud cracking filled the house as the death eaters broke in, unaware of who or where the wizard went.   
.  
.  
.  
James Potter was in the middle of getting a clean rag when frantic knocking rang out. He grimaced as Harry began wailing and Lily let out an audible groan. James made sure to grab his wand before carefully opening the door to his cottage, it was three in the morning so he doubted the intentions were good. 

The wailing of a baby pierced his ears as he looked out to see his long-time friend, Remus Lupin, at the door with a crying newborn.

“What the-? Who’s baby is that?” James asked as he swung the door open and gestured for him to come in. 

“I’m pretty sure the mother was Rosa Eva, a pureblood witch in the Mexican village I was staying at. She was killed by death eaters moments after giving me her child,” Lupin said.

“Pretty sure? What the bloody hell happened?” James asked. 

“I’ll fill you in as best I can but any idea how to get the crying to stop?” Lupin asked with wide eyes. 

It was the second time he had been holding a baby, he had held baby Harry only the day prior and that was with the careful eye of James and Lily staring holes into his body. 

“Here,” James muttered as he took the baby and started rocking her, he produced a spell that provided a soft lullaby. 

Severa calmed and fell back asleep.

“Well?” James questioned. 

“Her mother just appeared knocking at my door at night during a thunderstorm. She was drenched and she told me to take the child with me and look after her, she-she also told me to hide her from her father until she attended Hogwarts and that the death eaters were after her. I’m not sure if they were after the baby too. Then she turned into an eagle and flew away only to be killed.” 

“Hide the baby? Who’s the father?” 

“Her name is Severa Snape. Who do you think?” 

James’s mouth dropped wide open as he stared down at the little baby in his arms, the dark hair poking out from the blanket she was wrapped in. 

“Severus had a baby? How old is she? She can’t be that old,” James quickly spat out. 

“She was born on September first, she’s a day younger than Harry,” Remus whispered. 

“That bastard,” James bit out jumping up and then having to rock the crying baby asleep. 

“James, what do I do? I can’t look after a baby! I just can’t!” Remus whisper-yelled. 

James pushed his glasses up, a serious look on his face. “Like it or not, you’re going to have to look after her. Her mother cast a binding magical contract on you. The moment you took the baby into your hands, you agreed to look after her and take care of her. And if that truly was Rosa Eva, you’re going to take her every time you go off to another country or city to get a job every other month.” 

Remus felt like he had been punched in the gut. 

“I can’t, I can’t,” Remus whispered. “She deserves to grow up with a normal wizarding family. Not...not a beast like me.”

“I don’t know what the reproductions will be if you break the contract. She might have been as extreme as to have you die,” James replied as he got up and held out the baby to Remus. 

“But I’m, you know,” Remus whispered. “What will people think? A werewolf raising the daughter of the Rosa Eva.”

“This baby doesn’t know what’s right and what’s wrong. She doesn’t know any fears, she only knows what you will teach her. Besides, I think it will be good for you to have someone else with you. You know I have more wealth than things to do with it so settle down in a little cottage and I’ll help support her. During your transformations, Lily and I will be more than happy to look after her.” 

Remus frowned as he looked at the innocent baby.

“But what if-”

“Bloody hell, just take her already. You can stay here for the night and we’ll look for a nice place for the two of you in the morning,” James said as he pushed the baby into his arms. 

Remus held his breath as he took the baby into his arms again, “Thank you.” 

The couch was turned into a bed and he fell asleep almost immediately, young Severa sleeping soundly by his side. 

~~~

“Wah!” 

Remus’s eyes snapped open as the infant cried out, it had to be a crime to wake up that early. He sat up and rocked the baby, that did not help. He bit his lip, if she kept on crying then she would wake Harry or one of his friends if she had not already. 

“Sh, sh, what do you want?” Remus whispered as he got up, it was just light enough outside that he could see where he was walking. 

Harry started wailing as well. 

“We should’ve just crashed at Sirius’s place,” Remus muttered to himself.

“Blimey, did Harry’s cries get worse?” 

Remus jumped as he turned to see his other best friend standing in the fireplace. 

“Oh, Moony, when did you get here?” Sirius asked as he stepped out. 

“About three in the morning,” Remus said as he ignored his presence, he stared at Severa, what did she want? 

The cries upstairs went silent as heavy feet came down the stairs. Severa’s cries were still ringing out. 

“Bloody hell, who’s baby is that?” Sirius asked as he peered at Severa from Remus’s side. 

“Severus. The bloody bastard had a baby with Rosa Eva and left her. She was killed last night and before that gave Remus her daughter to take care of,” James muttered tiredly. “Here,” He handed him a baby bottle with milk. 

Remus took the warm bottle and slipped it into her mouth as she was about to let out another wail. 

“Bloody hell! Snivellus found not just someone but Rosa Eva who didn’t mind bedding him? Miracles do exist,” Sirius said as Severa suckled the bottle. 

“This isn’t funny, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing and her mother made a binding contract without my knowledge so I don’t know what will happen if I break it,” Remus bit out. 

“Couldn’t you dump her on Snape? Her mother did say to take care of her but maybe she meant to take care of her until you’re able to give her to Snivellus.” Sirius offered as James lifted his glasses and wiped at his eyes. 

“Afraid not, she said to hide Severa from Severus,” Remus replied. 

“Damn, she really named her Severa after Severus?” Sirius questioned. 

“Well with her bloodline and everything going on with her family, it was wise of her to give the child her father’s surname. It gives the child a small chance at life,” James said. “If she were to have her mother’s surname, she would be dead before she even got to open her eyes.”

“Should I raise her in Mexico? That was where she was born but her mother wanted her to attend Hogwarts and if she lives in Mexico, she’ll have to attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“She’s probably already registered in the magic world so all you have to do is register her here. I’ll help,” James offered and Remus nodded. 

“Say, when is her birthday? She doesn’t look old at all,” Sirius said as he peered at the infant. 

“September first.” 

Sirius looked at James with wide eyes as Jame’s jaw clenched. 

“Bloody hell, that’s nine months after your wedding.” 

Remus shifted uncomfortably as they all looked at the baby. 

“Don’t tell Lily, she’ll be devastated that he didn’t show up because he couldn’t keep it in his pants,” Jame muttered. 

Remus stayed silent as he heard his friend’s bad talking about their old classmate. He could not help but wonder why Rosa had insisted that Severa attend Hogwarts and that when she could she would run into her father. He knew Rosa had a talent for divination but she was never fully taken seriously since she could only tell her future. 

Was it possible she saw into the future and saw an inevitable future where Severa would run into her father at Hogwarts?

“Come on, let’s get ready, Remus,” James said.

“Right.”

“What about me?” Sirius asked. “Should I just go back home?”

“You get to take care of her while we’re gone,” Remus said to Sirius as he handed her to him. 

The two friends left to get ready leaving Sirius and Severa by themselves. They were silent for a few minutes before Sirius decided to talk to her.

“Well then, should I call you Snivella?” 

She began to cry. 

“Aw, come on now. You are your father’s daughter even if Moony is taking care of you,” Sirius said. 

“Be nice to her,” James and Remus said before they used apparition. 

The loud cracking made Severa start crying once more. 

“Oh come on, you’re just like your father,” Sirius muttered. 

Severa then decided to give him a present in her diaper. 

“Lily!” Sirius screamed as he ran up the stairs with a stinky baby. 

~~~

“Are you sure this is right?” Remus asked as he checked in on the roasted chicken in the oven. 

“Yes, now get over here. Severa is old enough to start eating food so watch how to do it,” Lily said from the table where the two babies sat in their highchairs. 

It had been a hard six months but James and Lily were true to their word on helping him raise Severa. The hardest part was how overly cautious Remus was, once he had used a two-way mirror early in the morning all panicked because Severa had opened her eyes and started crying.

He had simply been holding her under a bright lightbulb since she opened her eyes again in the dimmer room the mirror had been in and smiled at him. Lily had to instruct Remus to place Severa down on the bed while James did his best to calm Remus who was about to have a breakdown. 

Remus took off his oven mittens and wiped his hands nervously on his apron. 

Sirius stood at the doorway with a glass of firewhiskey. 

“Take the spoon and get a little bit of the applesauce,” Lily said as she got some for Harry, Remus mimicked her. “Then gently push the tip of the spoon on her lips, she’ll open her mouth to it. She might make a face but it’s fine, it’s her first time eating it.” 

Remus nodded as he did as instructed, Severa opened her mouth and made a face at the new sensation. She then opened her mouth for more and Remus hesitantly gave her more. 

“What if she eats too much? Won’t she get a stomach ache? Oh, I don’t know if she’ll like it,” Remus muttered out worriedly. 

“She’ll let you know when she’s done,” Lily said softly. 

Sirius scoffed as he went into the living room where James was watching a muggle television show. 

“Bloody hell, he’s acting like that’s really his child,” Sirius muttered as he flopped down next to James. 

“Well, it’s kind of like she’s his adoptive daughter. I think he’s a pretty good dad, better than me. I mean, Lily asked him to babysit Harry while she visited her best mate even though I don’t have a job either,” James muttered around the hot chocolate Remus had made them warm them up. 

“Oh come on, she doesn’t even have the slightest resemblance to him. Her hair and her eyes look identical to her father’s.”

“Oh yeah, Severus definitely wore bows in his hair.”

“James-”

“Sirius, I know you don’t like Snape but this is Remus’s daughter now. He’s the one taking care of her and doing his best, aren’t you happy that one of your best mates is learning how to be a father when he thought he would never be one? I think Severa is a good thing for him.”

“Tch.”

A loud clambering sound filled the fireplace as Peter stepped out, letting out a cry as he stepped on his robes that had caught fire. 

“Peter! Glad you could make it, where have you been all this time?” Sirius asked as he walked up to the shorter male and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“J-just working,” Peter said as he walked with Sirius to the couch where James also greeted him. 

‘Well go on now, meet Remus’s daughter,” James urged.

Peter made his way into the kitchen just in time to see Severa knock down her little bowl of apple sauce. 

“I told you she wouldn’t like it,” Remus said worriedly as he wiped her mouth with her bib. 

“Wow, s-she doesn’t look like you a-at all,” Peter said. 

“Oh, hi Peter! Did you enjoy your Christmas gift? Harry helped pick it out,” Lily said as Harry slapped the table and began babbling for more.

“Yes,” Peter said as he revealed the gloves from his pocket. 

“She takes after her mother a lot. She may not look it but she is my daughter, say ‘hi’ to uncle Peter, Vera.” 

Severa looked at Peter flatly before starting to wail, “Oh, don’t worry. She gets fussy after she eats,” Remus said as he placed the rag he cleaned the mess up with into the sink. He picked her up as started patting her back, “Could one of you get the chicken out? I’m going to get her locket.” 

Remus walked out with Severa and Peter looked at Lily and Harry before putting on the oven mittens and taking the chicken out.

“Harry, you’re really good at choosing presents, aren’t you?” Lily asked the baby. 

Harry had chosen the locket that Severa enjoyed since when it was opened it revealed a light show of wolves running and jumping in the night sky. 

Lily and Remus settled the babies on a blanket as they watched the light show that the magic locket held in amazement.

“So any news?” Remus asked as he and Lily helped place food on the plates and passed them out to the others at the table. 

“He’s trying to find you two, he’s getting angry,” Sirius said. 

Remus frowned, their friends had been in hiding for a while, they had toughened their security the day after Harry was born so none of them were able to visit them anymore. They had risked their meeting that day as well but Lily had insisted to give Remus the different recipes and she wanted to be able to be out in the world. She had been cooped up too long in their cottage. 

“You shouldn’t stay much longer,” Remus said and the couple nodded. 

“I think the worst part is I won’t be able to visit my godson on his birthday,” Sirius muttered. 

“Well, you do have Vera,” Lily offered. 

“It’s not the same,” Sirius muttered. 

~~~

Remus covered his mouth as he sobbed, James and Lily were dead. Harry had been the sole survivor and the dark lord had perished. Sirius had been on the run for betraying their friends and Peter had died. 

He was alone. 

“Papa?” Severa asked softly in her Spanish accent as she looked up at her father.

She crawled closer and grabbed one of his fingers, “Papa, okay?” 

“Vera,” Remus choked out as he lifted the baby and held her close. “I’m sorry, but things aren’t going to be okay. Not anymore.” 

Severa was confused but did not think much as she drifted off to sleep. 

When she was awake once again, they were in a different country - not that she was aware. She always saw new places and once every other month, she would stay with her Grandfather Lyall Lupin for a few days, and then when her father returned they would leave to another place.

~~~

“Abuelo, what does this mean?” Severa hesitantly asked Lyall as she showed him her workbook from school. 

It was a sentence about dogs liking bones.

“I’m not sure about the Spanish words, Vera,” Lyall responded as she frowned. 

The majority of the time they left, Remus would take her to a Spanish-speaking country so she had to learn English with the help of him and her grandfather. She was rather gifted at learning languages, Remus found that out when they went to China for a quick job and she came reciting a spell in perfect mandarin.

She ended up blowing up their dinner and they ended up eating take-out dumplings.

“Can’t I stay here and go to school?” Severa asked. 

“Do you not like it with your dad?” Lyall asked but he saw a reason for why the seven-year-old was tired of moving around so much. 

She shook her head ‘no’, “I love Papa but he always looks uncomfy with me when we come here. Does Papa not like me?” 

Lyall frowned as he picked up the girl before she started crying, “You know your Papa isn’t normal. He can use magic like me,” Lyall said gently and Severa nodded. “Well, there’s something else about your Papa that makes him different from others. It makes him think that he can’t be accepted or loved by anyone.” 

“What is it?” 

Lyall pinched his mouth, “Promise not to tell your dad I told you this?” 

Severa nodded.

“Well, your Papa is a werewolf. He can’t stop the change when it’s a full moon and that’s why you always come here. In the wizarding world, wizards and witches don’t really like werewolves so you two move around all the time because the moment your dad catches wind of people saying he’s weird, he leaves before they find out the truth.”

“Are you a werewolf too, Abuelo?”

“No, your father got hurt by a werewolf when he was a child.” 

“Ah, is there no cure?” 

“No.”

Severa stood up, walking away from the couch where they had been sitting.

“Abuelo, get me potion books. I’m going to find a cure.” 

Lyall smiled, he guessed it ran in the family to want to help.

“Alright. Try not to blow up the house, okay?”

The next day when Remus arrived all battered up, he found Severa and his father passed out in the living room with potion books wide open. There was a cauldron and various ingredients spread out. 

There was also black soot all over their faces and the roof indicating a failed experiment. A small smile crept onto his face, it was kind of ironic that she was interested in potions. 

He did his best to clean up without waking either up but Severa always had good hearing. 

“Papa?” She mumbled quietly as she sat up, her hair poking back as though the wind from the explosion was still pushing it back. 

“Yes, Vera?” 

“I’m happy you’re home,” Severa said as she stood up as grabbed one of his hands. 

Remus flashed her a sad smile as he ruffled her hair, “Yes, I’m here with you now.” 

Severa hugged her father before being ushered to go take a shower. As she ran the water, she wondered how long it would take before she could make a cure for her father. Perhaps she could learn from that Professor at Hogwarts. 

She heard about him occasionally when she would go into town with her grandfather for groceries. She heard he was cold and strict but he was an amazing potions master. 

What was his name? 

Professor Snivellus?

Severa laughed, that name sounded vaguely familiar now that she thought about it. All she had to do was hope that he would still be teaching there in four years when she would be eligible to attend Hogwarts and help her father.


	2. Ace of Spades

Severa laughed as Remus made a face of disgust. 

“Which one was it, Papa? Oh, was it a vomit one? I bet it was!” Severa exclaimed as she looked at the jelly beans in wonder. 

It was one of their common activities to do after they left the library, eat every flavour beans until one of them gave up or one of them was crushing the other with the number of correct beans. The winner would then get to decide what to do next. 

“Mussel,” Remus replied as he shook his head and offered the box to Severa who carefully selected a golden-brown bean. 

Her eyes lit up as she got a good one after eating four consecutive bad ones. 

“Chocolate!” Remus exclaimed. 

Severa smirked, “Toast.” 

“Toast? Toast? Then the bloody hell did they add toast?” Remus asked as he checked the back of the box. 

“You know what that means, Papa. To Apothecary!” Severa said as she stood up, she officially had ten more than Remus meaning she won. 

Remus smiled, she was an absolute genius at potions. She had practically every potion memorized in all of the textbooks she could get her hands on. 

“What potion are you trying to make today?” Remus asked as they headed for the floo powder transports. 

“Just some liquid luck,” Severa replied cheerfully. 

“Vera, what do you need luck with?” Remus asked as they flicked the hoods of their cloaks up. 

Severa never questioned why her father wore a cloak whenever they would go to Diagon Alley. She chose to wear cloaks at a young age when she went with her father so that they could match. 

“Just getting accepted into Hogwarts,” Severa said as they grabbed their floo powder. 

“You’re a talented witch, you’ll get in,” Remus said. 

“Doesn’t hurt.” 

“Diagon Alley!” 

The father and daughter pair stepped out into the bustling alley, wiping off any lingering dust on their cloaks. 

“Chocolate?” Remus asked as he slipped out a chocolate bar from his pocket. “I don’t know about you but the beans are making me feel a bit sick.” 

“Sure!” Severa gladly popped a square of chocolate into her mouth. “Maybe it was that mussel and dragon’s breath combo.” 

Severa laughed she saw her father shiver and quickly pop a piece of chocolate in, “Don’t remind me. Please.” 

Severa giggled as she looped her arm around her fathers, a habit she picked up when she grew to the point where her father had to slouch to held her hand so it was comfortable for her. 

“I still don’t get why you have to make yourself liquid luck, all your paperwork had been dealt with so the Owl will be at our doorstep any day,” Remus said. 

“Well, we do move around a lot so the owl could have our old address. Besides, my birthday is on the day of the start of the school year. What if they make me wait until next year?” Severa asked as they walked down the alley. 

“Trust me, they won’t,” Remus reassured as they grew closer to the store.

“Papa, you know things won’t always be the same. Maybe Hogwarts changed their rules last time you attended.” 

Remus chuckled as he looked above everyone’s hats and heads and saw a poster that made his stomach drop. 

‘Exclusive! Professor Severus Snape demonstrates memory potion!’

“Vera, what if we go to Gringotts for a second? I have to pick something up,” Remus quickly said. 

His skin prickled slightly at how ironic Severa’s off-handed comment was.

“Don’t worry Papa, I have some money on me from taking care of Seniora Maria’s dogs,” Severa replied calmly. 

“It’s not that,” Remus insisted. 

“What’s up? I won fair and square,” Severa insisted as she swung their arms. 

“Severa, please,” Remus said. 

Severa frowned, her father usually called her by her nickname, Vera. She knew he was being serious. 

“Okay, Papa,” Severa said softly. 

The two-headed to the bank and Remus let out a sigh, he guessed it was time to get her gift. If not she would pout all day and think he had been angry with her. 

Severa sat on the trolley as her father and the goblin went to his vault, she was quite bored. She looked at her fingers and frowned, she had started the habit again. 

She brought up her hand and looked at her peeling skin around her fingertips, she had only become aware of it when she bit too far. She watched as the blood gathered in the small space between her nail and the skin. 

Severa brought her finger up and sucked on the side of her thumb that was collecting the metallic liquid. Her Abuelo and father had been so proud of her when she stopped biting but now it had come back. 

“Vera, what are you doing?” 

Severa looked up to see her father looking at her in confusion. 

“I didn’t mean for it to start again,” Severa said softly as she removed the side of her thumb and wiped the saliva on her cloak. 

“Do you want to go to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions and get the nail polish that helped you last time?” Remus asked as he sat down next to his daughter. 

“I don’t know, it turned my nails bright green for a month. I don’t want people to see my nails like that at school, they would bring more attention than my actual biting,” Severa confessed. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Remus asked as they arrived at the end and got out, thanking the goblin before leaving. 

“Can we go get ice cream instead?”

“Of course.” 

The daughter and father walked out with two scoops each. Severa got gummy owls and fairy dust on hers. Remus kept his plain but got a waffle cone instead of the regular one Severa got.

“Papa, what house do you hope I’m in?” Severa asked as they walked down the street heading for the floo powder, she had agreed to go home after the icecream. 

“I hope you’re in the house that you’re happiest in,” Remus replied as he casually looked around making sure the person he was avoiding was not around. “What house do you think you’ll go into?” 

“Hm, that’s a tough one. Maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. What house were you in, Papa?” 

“I was a Gryffindor, does that surprise you?” Remus asked. 

“Not really, you’re really brave Papa,” Severa replied. 

“Thank you and I think either of those houses would fit you nicely.” 

“Papa, do you think I’ll be a Slytherin?”

“Well Slytherin’s are known for their leadership, ambition, resourcefulness, and cunningness, do any of those fit you?” 

Severa frowned, “I guess the ambition one if the only one that fits me.”

“I see that and if you do go into Slytherin, I will congratulate all the same. Come on, let’s go home.” 

~~~

“Papa! Papa! It’s here! It’s here!” 

Remus groaned as he felt the squeaky bed tremble as Severa jumped on it. He could recognize those ecstatic cries in Spanish, her letter had arrived. 

Remus opened his eyes to find the witch jumping around happily as she waved the letter. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Well go on, read it,” Remus encouraged. 

“Dear Miss Severa Snape, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress!”

Severa screamed with joy as she plopped down on the bed, grinning ear-to-ear. 

“Come on Papa! We have a letter to write!”

Remus smiled as his daughter scrambled off of the bed and ran off into the living room where she had her quills and parchment scattered all over the floor. His smile fell once she was off the bed, she would undoubtedly figure out Severus was her real father. 

Severa was a bright witch, it had been a miracle he had been able to lie to her for so long. There was only so much he could say about her ever ending curiosity about her mother and why she had a different last name. He had tried to tell her the truth, he really did, but he could not bring it upon himself. 

A dark thought crossed his mind as he stared at the letter on his bed, what if this was the last time he got to see her receive her letter? What if...what if she never came back to him? 

“Papa! Hurry up!” She shouted in Spanish. 

Remus sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, he should have told her the truth when she was younger. Not that she looked identical to her mother and that she got his personality. 

“Comming!” 

Remus had to write about ten different letters before Severa was content with it. 

“Come on, we have to go to Diagon Alley and buy my school supplies! I get to have my wand! Papa, I’m really a bruja!” 

Remus smiled, “Vera, why don’t you say so after getting ready. I bet the Owl was spooked by you, your hair looks like a scarecrow popping out in all different directions.” 

Severa’s face flushed as she ran to the bathroom as Remus laughed. 

He let out a sigh, if it were not for Rosa’s bank, he doubted his daughter would get what she needed for school. Rosa was young when she died but she was the sole inheritor of her family’s riches, they were one of the wealthier pure-bloods in North America.

“Papa, can I get a pet?” 

Remus’s eyes grew wide. 

“What do you want? We’re not getting you a dragon no matter how much you beg!” 

“But Papa!” 

“Severa, no!” 

It did not take long for them to get ready and eat breakfast - Remus had to inhale a cup of coffee as he was being dragged to the fireplace. 

Remus let Severa give the owl the letter before they headed for the bank. 

“Weren’t you here earlier this week?” Severa asked as they entered. 

She never did like the bank, the goblins always seemed to make faces at her. 

“Yes, but this time you’ll be the one going into your bank,” Remus said and Severa tilted her head. 

“I have a bank account?” 

“Of course, your mother was the sole inheritor of generations of wealth which was passed onto you. You’re only taking out enough to buy your school supplies and I don’t want you touching your money until you’re older, got it? No dragons no matter how much money you have.” 

“But Papa! This means I have enough money to make this one potion I’ve been dying to make!” 

“Oh Vera,” Remus said with a sigh before talking to the goblin. 

When they arrived at her vault, Severa’s eyes bulged as she saw stacks and stacks of coins. 

As much as she wanted to grab handfuls, she knew how much she needed. She told the goblin the amount and he got her it. 

“Vera, I don’t think that’s going to be enough. You have books and equipment to buy, not just robes,” Remus said. 

“Well, I already have your old books and they’re the same so I don’t see the need to get new ones. As for the equipment, I’m only going to need a telescope and a wand. I’ve already gotten used to my potions equipment, I don’t want to ruin the feng shui.”

Remus frowned, “Well now you have extra.”

“I think it’s a good time to tell you, Papa, I’m getting a cat and owl.” 

“Why both?” Remus questioned as they walked back to the trolley after confirming they were done. 

“Well the first one, I shall raise a distinguished young gentleman or gentlewoman. The second one, I want to keep in touch with you, Papa. Abuelo too!” 

Remus smiled, “Alright but you’re the one filing the extra paperwork.” 

“Yes, yes. Let’s go!” 

The pair headed to get Severa’s robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Severa fashioned off a few robes before deciding on getting the latest fashioned robes. She got the rest of her clothing items - she even got the latest dragon hide gloves. 

“Papa, let’s look at the pets!” Severa exclaimed as Remus cast a storage charm on a pouch and placed her new school attire in it. 

“Don’t you want to get your telescope or wand first?” 

“Alright, Papa.” 

She quickly bought a telescope and eagerly skipped to the wand shop. Her eyes were wide as blood rushed to her cheeks in her excitement as she looked up at the sign, Ollivanders.

“Come on, let’s see you get your wand,” Remus encouraged her. 

Severa peeked in behind her father and looked at the shelves filled with wands. 

“Ah, so it is you,” Oliver said as he looked straight at Severa. “This wand has been crying out for you. I’ve never seen a wand be this excited about going to its witch.” 

“Me?” Severa whispered in awe. 

Remus smiled, of course, her wand would be just as excited as she was. 

“Yes. Twelve and one-eighth of Cypress with a dragon heartstring core.”

“Papa! Your wand is made of Cypress too!”

“Go on, don’t keep your wand waiting,” Remus encouraged with a smile. 

Oliver nodded as Severa stepped up to the counter and took the wand gently between her fingers. 

“Give it a whirl.” 

She did so and a burst of light erupted as did a small wind. The wind knocked the hood off of her cloak revealing her wavy black hair, it situated itself near the top of her back a few inches past her shoulders. 

The wand was rather big compared to her wee size of four foot four. She was slowly growing so she was going to be on the shorter side of the students in her first year. 

“Perfect, treat your wand right now,” Oliver said and she nodded as she smiled at her father.

“Papa, I have a wand now. I’m a full witch now!” 

“I know, come on, let’s get your cat and owl.”

Severa happily placed her wand in the space in her inner cloak. She had mimicked her father and grandfather doing so since she was a child with random sticks, a habit she never quite grew out of. 

When they arrived, Severa was immediately drawn to a little miniature scops owl. 

“They aren’t real big when they fully grow, it probably won’t even grow as big as your head,” Remus said as he saw her eyeing a particularly small one, probably the runt of the family. 

“I want it, that’s my owl,” Severa whispered as she pointed at the small owl that had a small line of black feathers that looked like a scar over one eye. 

“Huh, it’s a girl,” Remus said as he read the description of the owl. 

“Her name will be...Mira.”

“I am looking,” Remus replied. 

“No, not mira, Mira, similar pronunciation but the ‘m’ is capitalized in her name,” Severa explained as though she was making perfect sense. 

Remus chuckled at his daughter’s antics. 

“Mira, the toughest owl in the coop. I bet she’ll cause trouble at the owlery, stay out past her curfew, ruffle up a few feathers for lunch money,” Severa whispered in aw. 

Remus laughed as he shook his head and went to get a worker. Remus carried the small cafe with Mira as Severa held his hand and lead him to the other pet store. She easily weaved through the crowd, dragging her father along. 

Remus wondered when she had stopped holding his hand as much. She used to sling onto his hand and tear up when he would let go of her. He had wondered when she would grow out of the habit but it seemed that he did not realize she was growing out of it. 

“Papa, look,” She whispered as they came to a stop in front of the pet store. 

He followed her finger to a kneazle with a black coat and white speckles in its coat that looked like blood splatters. Its tail stood proudly like that of a lion’s and flicking its ear in their direction. It had white fur over its eyes making it look like the cat was angry and it had white fur on its muzzle making it look like it had a beard. It was still a kitten.

“A distinguished young gentleman if I’ve ever seen one,” Severa whispered. 

“Vera, you need a license to get one,” Remus started only for Severa to reach into her cloak and pull out her license. Remus’s eyes bulged as he looked at her in shock, “How? When?”

“Abuelo was going to get me one for my tenth birthday but then I got interested in quidditch and he got me a broomstick instead. Of course, we share it for legal reasons but it’s technically mine,” Severa casually explained. 

Remus sighed, “Fine but only if you’re going to take care of it. I don’t want to show up and have to take it home.” 

“His name is Akakios, the refined gentleman.” 

Remus smiled, leave it to his daughter to name animals as such. 

“Well then, let us pick up Akakios and take him to our residence,” Remus said and Severa smiled as they walked it. 

Once they got home, Severa introduced the two and rushed off to her father’s room. 

“She’s going to make plenty of friends,” Remus whispered as he put on his apron and began to wash the dishes. 

He could use magic to do it but he found it quite soothing. 

“Oh, Papa! Guess what?” 

“What?” Remus called back. 

“I heard in the shop that I’m going to go to enter school with Harry Potter! Can you believe that? I get to meet the boy who lived!” 

Remus’s eyes widened as his air got caught in his throat, the mug in his hand slipping and breaking in the sink. 

Harry? 

How had he forgotten that he was a day older than her? 

He clutched onto the sink as the memories he had suppressed rose. 

“Papa! Are you okay?” 

Remus turned to see a concerned Severa standing with a bowtie in hand. 

“Yeah, just, surprised. Er, why do you have one of my bowties?” Remus asked. 

“It’s for Akakios. A refined gentleman such as himself needs one. Besides, I think it would be nice to have a reminder of you at Hogwarts.” 

Remus smiled at the girl, “So sweet. Remember to send me lots of letters.” 

“I will!” 

~~~

“Akakios, make sure she’s safe, okay?” Remus asked as the train whistled. “And Mira, make sure you find me, okay?” 

Akakios seemed to brush his ‘beard’ before raising his paw as though telling Remus that he was on the job. Mira fluttered her wings.

“Happy birthday,” Remus whispered as he handed Severa a little box barely bigger than her palm. “Open it on the train, okay?”

Severa nodded as she felt her throat tighten up. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now. Send me a letter telling me how things go tonight, okay?” Remus asked as Severa looked like she was about to cry. 

“Papa, I’m gonna miss you a lot,” Severa whispered as she bit back tears and engulfed him in a hug. 

Remus smiled sadly as he hugged her back, “I’ll send you chocolate every time you get homesick and a little pouch with two every flavour beans on the weekend.”

“What if they’re both bad?” 

“Then Mira ate the third one which was good,” Remus joked and Severa smiled as she pulled away. 

“Bye, Papa.”

“See you later, Vera.” 

Severa tearfully boarded the train with her belongings. She quickly got into an empty cart where she looked out in hopes of seeing her father but he was already gone from the area near the train. 

“Looking for someone?” 

Severa turned to see a young girl with a heart-shaped face and fox-like eyes.

“Oh, my Papa. He was just there but it seems he’s gone towards the back to let other parents and students say goodbye.”

“Ah, my parents just sent me here with my brother, it’s his last year so he’s pretty responsible. They didn’t want to have a tearful goodbye or shut down the family store,” The girl explained as she placed her stuff on the opposite side of Severa. 

“Where are my manners, I’m Severa Snape.” 

Severa held out her hand to the girl who wiped her hands on her shirt before taking her hand. 

“I’m Linh Dinh, my brother got to name me,” Linh explained. 

“I like your name, it sounds nice,” Severa said as Linh sat down. 

“You think so? I like your name too, I guess our parents like making our names similar to our last names. Mine rhymes and yours has alliteration,” Linh said with a smile, she was missing her tooth third from the middle. 

“You’re right!” Severa said with a smile. 

“E-excuse me, is this cart full?” 

The two girls turned to see a dark-skinned boy with curly hair. He had a small scar on the tip of his nose that looked like a cat scratch as well as a small scar on his right eyebrow.

“Nope, come right in!” Severa said happily. 

The boy nervously entered as he placed his things in the place next to Linh. 

“H-hello, I’m Grayden Green. I’m a first-year,” Grayden introduced himself as he sat in the corner. 

“I’m in my first year too! Severa Snape!” 

“Me too, Linh Dinh.” 

“I guess, this is a first-year cart,” Grayden said with a forced soft laugh.

“Right, I see you got a kneazle and owl,” Linh said as she pointed to the cages next to Severa.

“Ah yes, meet Akakios a refined gentleman, and Mira, the toughest owl you’ll ever meet.” 

Grayden and Linh shared a look before Linh smiled. 

“My parents didn’t let me get an owl, they said I have to share with my brother,” Linh said. 

“Mine just said I could get one next year if I wanted one.”

“Do you guys have any idea what house you want to be sorted into?” Linh asked as Severa slipped the present out and gently turned it.

She wondered what it was. 

“I hope I’m put in Ravenclaw or Slytherin,” Linh continued. 

“Oh, I don’t know about what house but I don’t want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor,” Grayden said. 

“What about you, Severa?” 

Severa looked up and smiled, “I’m going to go to either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw for sure!”

“What’s that in your hand?” Grayden asked as he nervously tugged at his robe. 

“It’s a birthday present from my Papa,” Severa said with a little smile. 

“Is today your birthday?” Linh asked and Severa nodded. 

“Happy Birthday,” Linh and Grayden replied.

Severa smiled as she looked down at the present. 

“Go on, open it,” Linh encouraged. 

“Bloody hell!” 

The trio turned their heads to find a boy with bright pink hair standing at the doorway with his stuff, “You would think a train transporting the entire student population would have more space than this!” 

The boy shoved his items into the cubby next to Severa’s and plopped down next to her, rattling Mira and Akakios. Mira squawked at him while Akakios flicked his tail and glared at him. 

She noticed that he had a mono eyelid on his right side and a double on his left, the mono had a piercing black eye rivaling her own and the double had a bright green eye. He had wavy hair that was turning black. 

“You’re a metamorphmagus!” Severa exclaimed. 

“That I am! Jiyeong Moon the metamorphmagus, a pleasure to make your acquaintance!” 

Jiyeong shifted his face to look like he had a pig nose and oinked. 

Severa and Grayden laughed as Linh frowned. 

“As we were saying before he came in, you should open your birthday gift. It is from your father, right?”

“Yeah,” Severa said with a smile. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Happy Birthday, open it,” Jiyeong encouraged. 

Severa gently tugged the ribbon and opened the box. There were three items, there was a letter, a bar of chocolate, and a locket. 

Severa took the locket out with gentle fingers, “Oh! That’s a light locket.”

The three of them turned to look at Grayden who smiled revealing a dazzling white smile as well as deep dimples. 

“It holds in a specific light design so that when it’s open, it projects the design and it holds a picture.”

“It’s kind of like a nightlight,” Severa pointed out only to get three confused stares. “It’s a muggle thing, I never had one but I saw them on sale occasionally while traveling with my Papa.” 

“That’s cute of your father, is that all you got?” Linh asked. 

“I got a bar of my Papa’s chocolate. He would give me a piece when I was feeling down, sick, or while we were having a sentimental conversation,” Severa said as she pulled out the bar. 

She had never received a full chocolate bar from her father, they always shared it. Even when she was given one, she would wait until he arrived and shared it with him. 

“There’s a letter too,” Jiyeong pointed out. 

“You read it, we’ll introduce ourselves,” Grayden said as Severa pulled out the letter. 

‘Dear, Vera,   
I will always remember the times we spent together. Now that you’re a growing witch, I want you to know that whatever you choose to do, I’ll accept it. If I don’t see you for Christmas, that’s okay, just send a letter to your grandfather, okay?  
Remus J. Lupin’

Severa frowned in confusion, what was her father talking about? Maybe he was going to be lonely without her and travel even more. She wondered if she could spend her breaks traveling as often as they usually did, it never bothered her but what if the school had some weird policy against it? 

“Severa Snape?” 

Severa turned to look at Jiyeong who smiled at her. 

“I guess I’m the only one whose name doesn’t fall into a wordplay in this group, will you guys still accept me?” 

Severa smiled as she hid the letter into her robe.

“Of course!” 

~~~

“I can’t wait,” Severa whispered as they stood in a line in the front of the banquet hall. 

They were waiting for their turn to get sorted.

“I get to go first out of the four of us, you’re the last of us four. I’ll save you a seat next to me just in case,” Linh whispered and Severa nodded with a smile. 

“Dinh, Linh!” 

Linh smiled as she waved at their group and made her way up to get sorted. 

Severa’s heart pounded in anticipation.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Severa’s lips grew wide as her friend smiled and made her way towards her new house. She eagerly waited, looking around for who could be Harry Potter. 

“Green, Grayden!” 

Grayden looked pale as he made his way up and sat down on the stool. 

“RAVENCLAW!”

Oh, now she just had to be in Ravenclaw too! Severa kept on looking for a Potter when a Malfoy was called, it was no surprise he went to Slytherin. 

She had read all about his family’s past. 

“Moon, Jiyeong!” 

“See ya!” Jiyeong whispered as he went up. 

The hat sat deciding for a while before shouting out: “Slytherin!” 

Jiyeong smiled as he walked towards his new house, he did not look the least bit fazed. Severa hoped he would be one of the Slytherins that did not turn out bad. She then noticed a teacher who looked rather bored at the dining table.

He had shoulder-length wavy, oily-looking hair and eyes darker than night. Her gut twisted as she looked away, she did not want him as a teacher. She hoped he was one of the professors teaching a non-mandatory class. 

“Potter, Harry!” 

Severa looked up as everyone else seemed to be enchanted at the boy who lived. She smiled as she saw him, he looked nervous as hell. She was sure he would grow up to be a fine wizard, she would befriend him if they had a class together.

He was eventually sent to Gryffindor. 

She waited until there were only five of them left. 

There was no way she was going to be last. 

“Snape, Severa!” 

Severa smiled as she skipped up towards the hat and then noticed the entire room seemed to fall silent except for the first years. She felt a piercing gaze coming from all over but nowhere as strong as the direction of the teacher she had been looking at earlier. 

“Oi! She’s Snape’s daughter!” A guy shouted from somewhere in the back. 

Snape?

Severa felt her heart shaking as she cautiously looked up to where the teacher was sitting, his eyes bore dead into hers. Her skin prickled as her face went pale, something told her that was Snape. Just a hunch.

“Now, now! Who would want to bed that sleazy Snape?!” Another guy shouted. 

The entire hall began to laugh as Severa felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked over at her friends who seemed to look worried at her. The other first years were either confused or laughing along to fit in.

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore roared and the hall went silent. 

“I’m sorry, dear,” Professor Minerva whispered as she placed the hat on her. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

“Thank you,” Severa choked out before quickly making her way to the table, very few students clapped for her. 

She felt red in the face even as the feast began, she could not manage to get a single bite in before they were heading to the common room. For the first time in a long time, she wept out of pure sadness and humiliation in her bed. 

She had dreamed of this day only to be utterly humiliated, she did need that damn liquid luck after all. Her eyes got puffy as they refused to open any wider and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Two of Spades

‘Dear Papa,  
I made a few new friends today on the train. I made friends with a girl called Linh Dinh, she got sorted into Ravenclaw. Then there’s Grayden Green, he got sorted into Ravenclaw too. And then there was Jiyeong Moon, he was put into Slytherin.  
I was put into Hufflepuff.  
Papa, everyone laughed at me when they heard my name get called out and said I was some Professors daughter. He gave me the nastiest glare that made me feel sick. Oh, Papa, I wish you were here. I couldn’t stomach a single thing at the feast.

P.S- Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor.  
-Severa’

Severa wiped her tears as Akakios licked at her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep and had been awoken by a terrible nightmare. It was sometime in the very early morning and she was positive she was not allowed out but she had to send the letter to her Papa.

“Guard the fort while I’m gone, make sure no one realizes I’m gone,” Severa whispered to Akakios.

The kneazle jumped onto her desk and nudged the chocolate bar in her direction. Her stomach let out a whine as she sighed and slipped it into her robe as she made sure her wand was there too.

Severa pulled the hood over her head as she quietly made her way out of the shared room and tiptoed down the stairs. She let out a sigh as she reached the door and opened it, her heart pounding, expecting an alarm to go off but one never did.

She held her breath as she ran through the hall towards the owlery, she had learned how to run silently from her neighbors back in Brazil. She was about to round the corner when she heard whispering coming from the hall.

She peeked her head and squinted, it looked like two professors.

“Severus, I cannot let you do this. While she is under this castle’s roof, on school property, and attending Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff, she is one of my students and family members. I will not allow you to try and do an experiment on her and that is that!”

It was Professor Sprout, she recognized the soothing voice from dinner when she spoke to another teacher during someones sorting.

“It’s not an experiment, I just want to see if there is magical blood from my father’s side. Maybe I’m more than half,” Severus insisted.

“Out of the question! You know that type of thing doesn't matter anymore!"

"Of course it does!"

"We are done here," Professor Sprout huffed as she turned and headed towards where Severa stood.

Severa’s eyes were wide as she looked around for a place to hide, suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a nearby storage room.

Severa squinted as she tried to figure out who had grabbed her. Her eyes slowly focused on a male’s face, he had unruly hair and he held had his wand out.

"Sh," He whispered as he pressed his ear against the door.

He was wearing Hufflepuff colors.

As much as she wanted to ask, Severa stayed quiet until the boy pulled himself from the door and whispered a spell causing light to come from his wand. Severa got a good look at him, he was kind of tall and looked devilish handsome with just a tad bit of baby fat still on his cheeks.

"Now, what were you doing out here this late? If you got caught, we would have lost a lot of house points," The boy said.

"I-I was going to send a letter to my Papa. I'm sorry."

Severa whispered and the boy stepped closer, she looked up at him. His eyes seemed to widen in wonder as he gently touched a loose clump of hair that was caressing her cheek.

"Blimey, you're Severa Snape aren't you?"

Severa flushed as she nodded, perhaps he would laugh at her as well.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, I'm a third year. I guess this means Professor Snape isn't your father?"

"I only just met him tonight. My father is Remus Lupin," Severa explained.

"Don't worry, I'll clear things up for you," Cedric opened the door and gestured for her to get out. "I'm quite popular with everyone so this whole fiasco will be like it never happened. Terribly sorry you had to go through that, us Hufflepuffs usually aren't like this."

Severa nodded as she stood next to the door as he began to walk. He turned his head back and looked at her confused.

"Well come on, don't you have a letter to send?" Cedric asked with a kind smile on his lips.

"I do," Severa whispered and smiled as she caught up to him and they headed toward the owlery.

"You see, Professor Snape is a mean one. He once removed twenty points from Hufflepuff for a student using the wrong herb causing a foul stench in the room for the rest of class. It caused us to get second place at the closing ceremony, second to Ravenclaw that is."

"Really? It's not like the person did it on purpose," Severa whispered.

"I know! I mean, fix the bloody labels if you're going to test us. I suspect a Slytherin tampered with the bottles but they still came in third."

Severa smiled, Cedric was rather entertaining.

When they arrived at the owlery, Severa quickly found Mira and woke her up.

"Take this to Papa, ruffle some feathers if someone tries to take it from you who isn't Papa. Go on, Mira," Severa whispered as she adjusted the letter onto the owl who saluted her.

Cedric’s eyes were wide as the little owl flew away, "Did she just...salute you?"

"Yes, she’s Mira, the toughest owl ever. She could take on a hawk owl if she wanted and leave unscathed," Severa said with a smile.

"Wow," Cedric said as he watched the little bird disappear.

"Say, why were you out this late?" Severa asked as they looked out at the night sky.

"Oh, I was getting a glass of water from the kitchen when I noticed someone sneak out," Cedric said calmly.

Severa had a suspicion that the other Hufflepuffs broke into the kitchen to get snacks and drinks since they were so close to the kitchen.

"Couldn’t you have used a water making spell?" Severa asked, her Abuelo had done it a few times when her potions required it.

"Oh, that's a rather advanced move taught to year sixes," Cedric said and Severa nodded.

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled as she flushed. Cedric's eyebrow went up in question.

"I couldn't stomach a thing at the feast because of, you know…"

"I'll show you the trick of entering the kitchen if you want," Cedric offered.

Severa shook her head as she took out the chocolate from her Papa.

"My Papas chocolate always makes me feel better," Severa said.

Cedric plopped himself down on the steps outside of the entranced and patted the spot next to him for her. She sat down and unwrapped the chocolate.

"Do you want a piece? I've never had a full chocolate bar before, I've always shared with my Papa. It feels better somehow."

"Don't you think you'll want to save some? It is from your father’s chocolate, isn't it?"

"I think the best part is the sharing part. Maybe that feeling is what separates my Papa's chocolate from others."

Cedric smiled as he held out his hand and she broke off a square for him. She broke off another square and took a bite as he did.

"Mm, you're right. This chocolate is different, it's better," Cedric said with a smile.

"Told ya!"

The two laughed and continued telling each other stories. Cedric found out she and her father traveled around a lot and that she mainly grew up in Spanish-speaking countries. She found out that he was fairly good at quidditch and wanted to try out on the team though he doubted he would make it.

She told him about her refined kneazle - Cedric had a good laugh at that one- and she found out about how popular he was with just about everyone, not just Hufflepuffs.

"You know, a lot of people were thrown off about you joining the house because of your name but I know you were put in the right house. Everyone will love you, who knows? Maybe you'll beat me in popularity!"

Severa laughed as she looked up at the sky. It was starting to get lighter, they had been out there for at least two hours.

"Oh, we should head back. We haven't been caught but it's not long before we are," Severa said and Cedric nodded.

They walked back to their house entrance and barely managed to slip in before the caretaker found them out.

"Sleep well, and I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?"

Severa nodded and they parted ways as they went up different stairs. When she entered, Akakios mowed as her rather angrily and nudged her leg that had been pressed against Cedrics when they sat.

He let out another angry meow.

"I know, I know but I didn't do a thing. I was a proper young lady, thank you very much. Excuse me, I shall be retiring for the night- er, morning. Go on and retire in your quarters as well."

Severa crawled into bed and almost immediately passed out as Akakios curled himself on a pillow at the end of her bed.

~~~

"Severa?”

Severa groaned as she opened her eyes and saw two girls standing next to her bed.

“Let her sleep, she had a rough night,” A girl not standing next to her bed said.

“If she sleeps through breakfast, I can sneak some food from the kitchen for her,” Another girl offered.

“I’m awake,” Severa muttered as she sat up.

She spotted one girl - with black curly hair - sitting on her bed brushing her hair. The other one was still in bed hugging her pillow with her blonde hair all unruly.

“Hello! You were out cold by the time we came back to the room so let us introduce ourselves. I’m Susan Bones,” One of the girls standing next to her said.

“Mornin’, Megan Jones,” The other girl said.

She was pale, had freckles, and brown-red hair that was cut short in a bob-cut. She also wore glasses that were big and rounded.

“Hannah Abbott,” The girl in bed said.

“Diana Jackson,” The girl brushing her hair said.

“I’m Severa Snape. Um, this professor Snape guy isn’t my dad, just to let you guys know,” Severa muttered.

“I still have no idea who the fellow is,” Megan said.

“I noticed you didn’t eat anything, do you want to come to get breakfast with us?” Susan asked.

“If not you can stay in longer with Hannah, I can sneak you some food,” Diana offered.

“I’m awake so I won’t be going back to bed. Do you guys want to wait for me?” Severa asked.

“Of course we’ll wait! Say aren’t you guys excited? It’s our first day of classes!” Megan exclaimed as she skipped over to the end of her bed and pulled out her robes from her trunk.

“I would be but the first class of the day is the history of magic,” Diana muttered.

Severa smiled, she was glad to know she was not alone in her semi-hatred for history. It was not like she hated the subject - she had yet to even take a class - but she still despised history in all its forms.

“Come on, we haven’t even taken the class,” Megan tried to reason.

“It’s history though,” Severa pitched in.

Susan laughed as they continued talking about history and getting ready. With one last-ditch effort to wake Hannah up, the four girls went out to the common room.

“Severa!”

The four girls turned to see Cedric grinning and waving at her from a seat on the couch. He was surrounded by several other Hufflepuffs.

“Hi!” Severa replied.

Cedric got up and waved at the other students he was with as he walked up to Severa and her roommates who looked awestruck.

“I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me and a few of my pals. They’re cool and your roommates are free to join as well,” Cedric said.

“Is that okay with you guys?” Severa asked her friends who still looked amazed.

“Yeah, totally cool with us,” Diana whispered.

Susan and Megan nodded.

“Great!” Cedric exclaimed, “Come on guys.”

Severa looked up to see two boys and a girl walking over with bright smiles.

“This is Nicholas Hill, Sylvia Yates, and Yeongho Moon, he’s a first-year too.”

Nicholas was a tall lanky boy with an afro-top knot and clean-shaven sides. Sylvia had blonde hair tied up in a simple ponytail.

Severa’s eyes widened as she looked at Yeongho.

“Jiyeong? I thought you were sorted into Slytherin?”

Yeongho turned bright red as his hair turned into a shade of blue.

“Ah, he’s the one with the twin in Slytherin,” Susan said in awe.

“He’s a metamorphmagus as is his twin brother. The key difference is that his left eye is a mono-eyelid and the right is a double. The opposite of his brothers,” Sylvia said with a smile.

“I think his metamorphmagus powers are cool,” Cedric said with a wide smile.

Severa looked at Yeongho, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I just made friends with your brother on the train, I hope we can be friends too!” Severa extended a hand to him.

Yeongho looked up at her, he broke out into a grin as his hair turned yellow.

“Me too!”

“Also, he represents our house colors so well. Look!” Nicholas said as he wrapped an arm around Yeongho.

He turned his hair into a golden color and his eyes turned into a black color.

“He can do the opposite too!” Sylvia said excitedly.

Yeongho turned his hair black and his eyes gold.

“And half-and-half,” Yeongho said with a grin.

He turned half of his hair gold and the other half black, he changed his eyes to match the color of his hair on that half and then made it so that they were the other color.

“He’s so cool,” Cedric said with a grin.

“I hate to ruin the party but I’m hungry,” Diana said.

“Right! Let’s go!”

~~~

“I see, well we have potions so I can’t say we’ll have it better off,” Cedric said as he raised his pumpkin juice.

“What’s so wrong with Professor Snape? He’s the head of my house.”

Severa turned to see Jiyeong smiling as he wore silver hair and emerald green eyes.

“Jiyeong!” Severa and Yeongho exclaimed.

“I see you two became friends,” Jiyeong said as he sat next to his twin who sported golden hair and black eyes.

“Do you want to sit with us?” Cedric offered.

“Maybe next time, some of my new friends are waiting for me. I just came to make sure these two were okay, take care of them,” Jiyeong said as he snagged a biscuit from Yeongho’s plate before waving and sitting with the other Slytherins.

“You have so many friends,” Megan said in awe.

“I don’t-”

“Severa!”

The group turned to see Grayden and Linh walking over quickly and looking worried.

“Two more from Ravenclaw? You’re definitely a Hufflepuff,” Nicholas said.

“Linh! Grayden!”

“I was so worried about you. I’m glad to see that you managed to make friends with others, I was worried they would bully you,” Linh said as she sat down next to her.

“She didn’t stop worrying,” Grayden said as he sat next to Linh.

“He was more worried if anything, you should have seen him pacing around the common room. A second-year even asked if someone had bewitched him.”

The group laughed as Grayden flushed and loosened his tie slightly.

“You got some great friends there, Severa,” Cedric said with a smile.

“ Ah, you guys meet Cedric Diggory a third year. These are his friends Nicholas Hill and Sylvia Yates. This is Jiyeong’s twin, Yeongho, and these three are my roommates,” Severa said and the girls introduced themselves.

“Our other one is Hannah Abbott but she’s still asleep,” Susan elaborated.

“You know, you should befriend a Gryffindor and you’ll have a friend in each house,” Sylvia said.

Severa smiled as she bit into a piece of bacon, “I guess I’ll befriend one in herbology later today.” 

“We should introduce her to the Weasely twins,” Nicholas said with a grin.

Cedric and Sylvia laughed, “Oh yeah, I totally want to wake up to chocolate frogs jumping all over the common room again,” Cedric said.

“They're only good for one jump though,” Diana pointed out.

“Those twins are raging pranksters,” Sylvia said. “But they’re mad geniuses. They figured out how to make them jump one hundred times.”

“Bloody hell that was a horrible week. I swear another hoard would jump out right as we thought we finished catching them all,” Cedric groaned with a smile.

“Speak for yourself, I did end up getting two cavities though,” Nicholas said.

“They sound amazing,” Severa whispered.

“If they’re so good at magic, why do they waste time on pranks?” Linh questioned.

“Oh, they’re amazing at magic but their drive is their pranks. The only times I’ve really caught them studying is when they’re brewing up a new prank,” Cedric said.

“Just know that if they’re studying and reading through books seriously,” Nicholas started.

“That you’re in deep trouble,” Sylvia finished.

~~~

“That has got to be the worst class ever,” Severa moaned out as her group walked in the hall.

“I slept longer and I still was falling asleep,” Hannah groaned.

“I think it was rather interesting,” Linh said.

“Yeah,” Yeongho supported as Grayden nodded.

Megan groaned as she draped herself on Susan, “Get your Ravenclaw brain out of here. I was doing everything in my power to stay up.”

“Only because we have charms and I don’t want to be late,” Linh said and Megan grinned.

“Now that’s real magic. Come on, we might as well not miss transfiguration!” Megan said as she grabbed wrapped her other arm around Diana and began to drag the two onwards.

“See you at lunch,” Severa said parting ways with her Ravenclaw friends.

She quickly followed Hannah and Yeongho into the transfiguration classroom and frowned when she saw the desks. They were two per table and they were practically shoulder-to-shoulder.

She did not want any of her friends to notice the bloody state her fingers were in. She had managed to hide them from Cedric and everyone else at breakfast but she was bound to do some biting in class.

“Hm, we can alternate who sits with someone else?” Diana offered.

The other girls had yet to warm up to Yeongho.

“It’s fine, I’ll sit with Yeongho,” Severa said with a grin.

“Well aren’t you just chipper?”

Severa and her friends turned to see a boy with light blonde hair slicked back standing at the entrance of the classroom with two wider boys by his side.

“I think optimistic is a better word for it. There’s no way anyone can be chipper after history class,” Severa replied as Yeongho groaned.

“Say, you’re the girl with the last name Snape. I wasn’t aware he had any kids, those eyes are a dead ringer,” Draco said as he walked close enough for Severa to take a slight step back.

All eyes were on them.

“I don’t know the guy, sorry. I take after my mother and I have my father's personality. From what I’ve heard, this other Snape’s personality is rather cruel and mean.”

“Why you-!”

“Lay off, Draco. Professor Snape isn’t the only Snape in the world,” Jiyeong said as he walked in. “Glad to see you’re fine after history,” Jiyeong said as he walked up to her and Yeongho.

“I know that and she is a Hufflepuff,” Draco scoffed. “And I don’t want to hear any lecturing from you, Moon. Your twin got sorted into Hufflepuff despite coming from such a refine pureblood family.”

Jiyeong frowned, his eyes and hair changing to red as he stepped between Severa, Yeongho, and Draco.

“Jiyeong, stop,” Yeongho whispered as he looked at everyone staring at them, he grabbed his twin's shoulder.

“No,” Jiyeong shrugged his hand off. “Don’t talk about my brother like he’s lesser somehow, Malfoy. I’ll make you regret it if you do,” Jiyeong hissed at Draco.

“What are you going to do?” Draco taunted.

Severa watched in amazement as Jiyeong changed his face and hair until he was a perfect replica of Draco. Yeongho did not seem as thrilled, he was rather pale in the face.

“Look at me, everybody! I’m Draco Malfoy and I think I’m the best because I come from a pureblood family and my father was a dea-”

“Jiyeong!”

Everyone turned to look at Yeongho who was flustered, “Stop. You’re going too far now, I don’t care what others think. I’m proud to be a Hufflepuff and I don’t care what others think. But you’re going too far, even if Malfoy is a git.”

“Oi! I won’t be talked down to by a-”

“Settle down, all of you!” Professor McGonagall shouted, interrupting Malfoy. “Find your seats immediately, class is set to begin and I will not hesitate to dock house points this early on!”

“Tch,” Malfoy and his two friends sat down.

Severa turned to see her friends sitting down and smiling apologetically. Yeongho did not look at her, or rather he was avoiding his brother's gaze, as he sat down to a fellow Hufflepuff boy.

“Come on, let’s sit together,” Jiyeong muttered as he returned his look back to normal.

This time his hair was black and his eyes were golden-brown.

“Yeah, Severa said and the class fell silent as McGonagall began to explain her class rules.

As they took notes, Severa peaked a glance at Yeongho and Jiyeong.

She wondered what Jiyeong was going to say that made Yeongho shout. She never got a chance to ask since Professor McGonagall announced she had made a seating chart and for them to get up.

“I don’t think we’re getting seats next to each other,” Severa whispered as McGonagall pointed to a seat and called out a name.

“You’re right, let’s try during charms, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Severa!” McGonagall shouted before moving on to the next table.

“Bye!” Severa whispered before rushing to her seat.

Her face dropped only slightly as she saw her seatmate was Draco.

“Bloody hell,” They both muttered.


	4. Three of Spades

“I don’t hate people, but I might make an exception for Draco.” 

“He can’t be that bad and she can't complain forever,” Susan muttered as they sat in the common room. 

“She’s been ranting about him since transfiguration ended,” Hannah said. She flipped through their herbology textbook, “I think she can.”

“She only sat with him for part of a class period as well,” Diana said. 

“Wanna place bets on how long it takes before she lands a hit?” Megan questioned. 

“Aw, come on. It can’t be that bad,” Yeongho said.

“He kept on bumping into my arm and messing up my notes!” Severa shouted as she crumbled the edges of Susan’s notes on the alphabet for transfiguration. 

“Hey! Hey! Just because he messed up yours means you can mess up mine!” Susan exclaimed. 

“Ugh, is it time for broom lessons yet?” Severa asked as she rolled on the ground. 

“Don’t do that, it’s dirty,” Diana scolded and swatted at her leg. 

“Yeah, almost,” Ernie Macmillan, one of Yeongho’s roommates answered from the desk, 

“Thanks, Ernie!” Severa shouted back.

“She was so blown about it that she didn’t even get to fawn over Harry Potter like the others,” Justin said. 

He was unaware of how big Harry Potter was since he was a muggle-born. Unlike Severa, who was merely living amongst muggles but she picked up stories here and there. 

“You also missed that bucktooth Gryffindor girl who was a total know-it-all,” Zacharias said as he laid down in front of the table. 

“Stop being mean,” Megan said. 

“Oh, there was a Weasely there too. You really should have paid attention instead of brooding in the corner,” Diana said. 

“Yeah, well, we’re having two classes back-to-back with the Gryffindors tomorrow so I’ll see them all,” Severa muttered. 

“Oh yeah, there was also the kid that kept on blowing stuff up, somehow. I swear all we did was write down devil’s snare and the known weaknesses we would cover and then, boom!” Hannah said. 

“I think that was made from the Weasley’s twin brothers. I saw two redheads running away after it exploded,” Yeongho said. 

“Oh, I remember that part.” 

Soon enough, it was time for their flying lessons and Cedric gave her a thumbs-up as she ran past him in the halls. 

~~~

“I’m totally trying out for the quidditch team next year,” Severa said as she reached for a biscuit but barely missed it. 

Cedric handed it to her and she flashed him a smile. 

Cedric laughed, “You should! It would be fun for both of us to be on the team!” 

“I don’t know,” Hannah muttered. “It takes a lot of spare time after classes too.” 

“I can manage, my papa and Abuelo taught me lots. They even tried to teach me history but...it’s history,” Severa said as she took a bite of her dinner. 

“Your dad sounds amazing,” Megan muttered as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. 

“Right? You two should come visit my family’s store when we have time off. I would love to meet him,” Linh said as she handed one of her Ravenclaw friends a piece of a corn cob. 

Linh and Grayden were sitting at the table behind Severa’s so that they could still talk to her. But, at their table, they also got to meet their Ravenclaw friends. 

“Sure! Write me the address and I’ll convince papa to take a trip there,” Severa said. 

“Hey, pass me that red thing,” Susan said to Yeongho. 

He was looking down at his lap, he had been rather silent since their transfiguration class. He hardly reacted when Severa was the first in their class to get the broom to get up. 

“Yeongho? You good?” Nicholas asked as Sylvia waved her hand in front of his face. 

He snapped out of his daze and forced a smile, “Yeah, just tired. I’m going to call it a night. Sorry.” 

He got up and walked away. Severa watched as his robes billowed behind him and Jiyeong got up quickly too. His friends at the Slytherin table looked alarmed but no one made a move to stop him. 

“He’ll be fine. Probably worried about potions, Snape does that to kids,” Cedric offered.

“I keep hearing all this stuff about Professor Snape. Is he all that bad?” Diana asked. 

Sylvia made a face as Nicholas groaned. 

“He’s got a personality worse than a dragon,” Nicholas said. 

“Look,” Sylvia said. “If you’re not a Slytherin, he hates your guts.” 

Cedric laughed, “Don’t get us wrong, he’s a bloody good potions master but he’s about as friendly as a bewitched cactus.”

Severa hummed, her eyes eyeing the teacher line up. He was not there. 

“Also, don’t show up late to his class, he’ll dock house points and you’ll be on his hate list,” Cedric added. 

“I was late to his class my first year and he made us all recite the basics of potion-making... while he bewitched the ground to be a potion that singed our feet if we got something wrong,” Sylvia said. 

“Cedric’s heels haven’t been the same since,” Nicholas said as he shook his head and Cedric laughed yet blushed. 

“They’re exaggerating to some degree,” Cedric said. 

“Got it, I won’t be late for his class!” Severa declared. 

~~~

“I told you we take the stairs on the right, not the west-right!” Hannah shouted as the group ran towards the potions room.

“Shut up and start running faster if not move out of my way!” Diana shouted. 

“Come on! We’ll make it just barely in time!” Megan shouted as they caught the ends of robes rushing into the potions room. 

“I refuse to be hated by the professor of the subject I excel in!” Severa declared. 

“Too late!” Susan gasped out. 

The five came barrelling into the classroom right as the clock struck the minute mark and the bell rang signaling the start of the class. 

“Glad to see the rest of Hufflepuff decided my class was important enough to attend. If you don’t find seats within the next few seconds I will be removing a point per person,” Snape snapped out. 

Severa glanced around for a seat and made eye contact with Yeongho. Ever since he left dinner early, she had not seen him. Cedric had let her know that he stopped by for a minute before leaving with just a piece of toast for breakfast. 

He flinched under her gaze and looked away, his bandaged cheek and swollen cheek. 

“Well, well, well,” Severa turned to see Professor Snape. “One point from Hufflepuff, Miss Severa.” 

The class fell silent as Severa felt her cheeks grow hot. His dark eyes seemed to be peering deep into her soul. Her mind betrayed her and noted how similar his eyes looked compared to the ones that stared back at her in the mirror each morning. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I found a seat. I just hadn’t sat down,” Severa responded. 

She heard a few snickers coming from her fellow Hufflepuff and a few murmurs from the Ravenclaws. She could hear Linh and Grayden muttering under their breaths, a protection charm for her stupidity, probably.

“Are you talking back to a professor?” Snap asked coldly. 

Severa held her head higher, “No, I’m responding to my professor, professor.” 

The class was silent as everyone watched in shock. 

His eyes burned dark holes into her very soul. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

“Tell me, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” He asked in a tone relaying that he expected her to fail. 

Had it been any other class, perhaps she would have failed. However, she had been studying potions for years. She knew the books from front to back, all she needed was more experience brewing the potions. Her father even said she could rival potions masters. 

“Considering that it is just those two ingredients, you would get a sleeping potion. Not just any sleeping potion either, it is often called the Draught of Living Death because of how powerful the potion is. This is also because asphodel is a type of lily named 'my regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means ‘absence’ and is often used in potions of bitter sorrow.” 

Severa swore the class fell even quieter, no one dared to even breath in fear of facing the wrath of Snape. 

If he was impressed, his face did not show it. 

“Sit down.” 

He turned and was about to walk away when Severa spoke up. 

“Professor Snape, are you still going to take away house points?”

“Are you still standing?” 

Severa eyed the chair and silently sat down, “No.” 

Snape did not respond as he went to the front of the dungeon. 

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” Snape said with no effort or care to talk loud enough for the students at the back. 

“I didn’t know you were good at potions,” Yeongho whispered. 

Severa smiled to herself, “I am full of surprises.” 

After the introduction to the class, Snape put them into pairs. Everyone except Severa. 

“Professor Snape, our team has three and Severa doesn’t have a partner. Do you want one of us to work with her?” Diana mustered up the courage. 

She was partners with Grayden and Hannah. 

“I do not make mistakes,” Snape said as he turned to look at Severa and the group of three. 

“Where do you want me to work?” Severa asked. 

If he was trying to get under her skin by picking on her, it would not work. She could do a simple potion to cure boils. She could also make a potion that made someone get boils. 

“The same table as the group of three but you are not allowed to work with them.” 

“Okay,” Severa responded with a little smile. 

Snape scowled and let the class begin. 

“Don’t you think he’s being too mean to you?” Grayden asked as they walked to get the ingredients together. 

“No? I can do it by myself just fine,” Severa replied. 

Gradyen was about to ask more but Severa spotted an opening in one of the spots for the ingredients and made her way in. Grayden’s shoulders slumped as she reached past the snake teeth and went for the snake fangs. 

She hoped no one fell for the snake teeth and got the fangs. 

As Snape walked around the room, watching students look at their books and double-check, triple-check that they were doing the right thing. Yet, when he got to Severa, her book sealed shut. 

Granted, the thing was so used that Snape wondered if she had snagged one of the textbooks students used when they forgot their own when she entered. It looked as though it would fall apart if it was opened and there were telling scorch marks that whoever used the book before had a few accidents. 

He frowned as he saw her leisurely writing notes in her herbology textbook. 

“What are you doing?” Snape bit out. 

Severa looked up, a small smile landed on her face when she saw the brooding look on Snape’s face. Remus always did say she was stubborn, she refused to let her true emotions and startlement show. 

“Why, I’m letting it brew for 33 to 45 minutes. You did say to make the simple boils cure. Even if you did want us to make the advanced version, there are no Pungous Onions,” Severa said as though it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“And yet you dare study for another subject in my class?”

Severa shook her head and played with her fingers, “Oh no, Professor. I was looking through the herbology textbook to see if anything can further along my research for a potion I’m trying to create.” 

It was Snape’s turn to feel sick. 

“Don’t you know that you’re supposed to watch over your potion while you brew it? You’re overconfident in your basic skills, I despise students like you.” 

Snape left with another word and Severa held her stance until she heard him telling off some poor Ravenclaw. Her shoulders fell and she let out a deep breath, her hands cold. 

“Are you okay?” Grayden whispered.

Severa looked down at her hands, the blood was pooling at the side of her thumb. She quickly wiped it against her robe and looked up with a smile. 

“Of course! Also, don’t take out the horned slugs yet, it will cause it to lose some of its power which will make the potion weaker,” Severa said as she jumped up from her seat. 

The blood gathering once more and dribbling down the side of her nail. 

~~~

“I can’t believe that out of this entire lot, only one person did it correctly!” Snape bellowed. “Out of the three of you, not a single one was able to take it off in time? Potions making is an exact art, even the slightest second off could cause a potion’s intention to change! And you,” Snape turned to Linh and Susan, “Does this look like a fine powder to you!?” 

He held up a small chunk of snake fang. 

“No, sir,” The two girls said in shame. 

“Half-of-you are from the house known for wits! And yet a Hufflepuff upstaged all of you and she was working alone!” Snape scolded. 

Even though Severa had completed hers perfectly, she still felt like she was the one getting scolded. 

“Everyone bring me your failed potions and clean up your stations!” Snape shouted. 

Severa silently lined up to give her cauldron to the professor. 

“Teach Susan what it means to grind into a fine powder. I did most of the grinding work and I trusted her to complete the rest,” Linh hissed out as she stood behind Severa. 

“Give her some slack, there's always room for some little clumps to go undetected until the potion fails,” Severa whispered back. 

“Well you have an upper hand, you’ve been doing this for four years,” Linh whispered. 

“Practice makes perfect.” 

Severa smiled as she handed Snape her cauldron, “You. Stay after class, I need to ask you something.” 

Snape ordered under his breath, Severa had barely managed to catch it. 

“But my class is about half-way across campus,” Severa replied. 

“Class is ending slightly early and if anything you’ll be late to lunch,” Snape bit out. 

Severa silently nodded before walking away. A sinking feeling filling her gut. Her hands were not as fast as the others as they rushed to clean since Snape said the earlier they finished cleaning, the earlier they could leave. 

“Why aren’t you hurrying?” Megan asked as they put away their mortars and pestles that were clean from any snake fang residue. 

“He asked me to talk after class,” Severa confessed. 

“What did you do to him?” Diana asked. 

“Maybe he’s recruiting her to some secret potion-making society, oh do tell us at lunch,” Hannah swooned. 

“Leave her alone, she doesn’t have to tell you guys anything,” Linh said. 

“She’ll tell us if she’s comfortable,” Grayden offered with a small smile. 

Severa smiled back at him, “I don’t mind. I wonder what it’s about though.” 

Yeongho shrugged his shoulders as he walked past with his books, “Don’t wait up for me at lunch. I have to visit Madam Pomfrey.” 

“Yeongho,” Severa said, reaching out for his robes but he seemed to rush out of the classroom at the call of his name.

Severa frowned, she was starting to wonder if he was avoiding her. At first, she thought he was not able to hear her or he was simply not hungry but he seemed to avoid her approaches ever since transfiguration class. 

She clenched her fists, Draco was being a pain without even being there. 

Yeongho’s exit was slowly followed by other students who finished cleaning until it was just Severa, Professor Snape, and Grayden. 

“I’ll save you a chocolate dessert,” Grayden said as he finished picking up the porcupine quills he had accidentally spilled when passing by. 

“Great!” Severa chirped. 

With one last glance, Grayden left the dungeon leaving Severa along with Professor Snape. 

“What did you want to ask me, Professor Snape?” Severa calmly asked. 

Her heart was racing to the point where her stomach felt like knots and her hands were as cold as ice. Her hands trembled as she played with her fingers, picking at the skin around her pointer and middle fingers. 

“Sit, take a drink,” Snape said as he pointed to the goblet with water on her desk. “You must be tired from explaining to your classmates how to do their potion.” 

Severa felt her cheeks grow hot as she lifted the goblet and took a small sip after making sure it was just water. She had been whispering aid to her friends but looked away whenever Snape would walk nearby. She was not able to stop her friends from failing to do the potion properly. 

“As far as I’m aware, Snape is not a wizard family name,” Snape said. 

Severa placed the goblet down and brought her hands to her lap. She pulled at the skin she had been playing with before drinking. She flinched slightly as she peeled at the skin and a clear liquid gathered at her finger before the blood came. 

“I-uh, I think it’s from my mom,” Severa whispered. 

For some reason, she felt the urge, to tell the truth. 

“You think?” 

Severa nodded, “Papa said I got his personality but I got my mom’s looks. I don’t have my dad’s last name, his starts with an L. I never met my mother so I don’t know.” 

Severa frowned as she picked more. Her mouth was working against her, it was telling him more than she wanted to. 

“What do you know about your mother?” Snape asked. 

“She was the sole inheritor of her family's wealth and after she passed away, I was that inheritor.”

“Her name child,” Snape snapped out with a hard look. 

He was getting sick of staring into the pure eyes of the child before him. His own used to look like that when he was a child, he hated seeing her eyes. 

“I...don’t know.” 

Snape clenched his fist. Severa kept on picking at her fingers. 

“Where did your last name come from?” Snape asked. 

“I-I never asked…” Severa confessed. “I didn’t want to bring up unwanted memories for papa. Abuelo never mentioned it either when he took care of me.” 

Snape’s eyebrows furrowed. With the flick of a wand, Snape muttered the charm, and Severa’s eyes grew dull. 

“Severa, are you listening?” Severus asked in his usual cold and annoyed tone. 

The light came back to her eyes as she nodded, “Yeah, I’ll present the report by next class.” 

She left with her head hung low and for some reason, she wondered about her mother. She had never pried about her mother before. She did not want to hurt her father but now she felt like asking the questions she never dared to. 

She wanted to know her mother's name. Who she was. What happened to her. And why her last name was Snape. 

Severa only looked up when she crashed into another person. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Severa apologized. 

“Severa?” 

She looked up to see Jiyeong with an injury like his twin brothers on his opposite cheek. 

Severa's eyes narrowed, “Did you and Yeongho fight?”

Jiyeong shrank ever so slightly at her boldness as he looked away, “I guess we did. I just wanted to talk but Yeongho didn’t want to… Say, why aren’t you at lunch? I thought you were with Yeongho at Madam Pomfrey but obviously not.” 

Severa frowned, her memory ever so hazy. As much as she wanted to tell Jiyeong it was nothing but her mouth opened to spill the hazy truth. 

“Professor Snape made me stay after and gave me an extra homework assignment of writing a paper on the differences between simple boils cure and the more advanced version... since I was a smartmouth in class.”

Jiyeong snickered, “Sounds brutal, go on.” 

Severa nodded and headed into the hall as Snape walked out of his dungeon. He grumbled under his breath as he saw no sight of her. He forgot to give her the cure for the veritaserum she drank in her water. 

The effects would only last for a minute or so more so he hoped none of the other Professors noticed. Still, as much as he hated to think about his past. 

She looked eerily like the witch in his past. His mind wandered towards the memory he vowed never to remember. 

‘I didn’t find a baby in her belly but there’s no way her child survived.’


	5. Four of Spades

“Where are you going?”

Severa froze as she turned to see Cedric at the entrance to the common room. It was early Saturday morning; Severa was surprised that anyone was up. Hannah and Susan had been snoring up a storm much to Akakios dismay.

“Oh, I have a letter to get from Papa,” Severa said with a smile.

Her father had responded to her first one with congratulations and encouragement about her whole situation. He mentioned that his mother would have been proud of her.

It was one of those cases where he mentioned her mother in fleeting. She wanted to know more about her mother, for some reason.

“Cool, I was going over there too,” Cedric said as he walked out of the common room.

Severa eyed him; all he wore was a little bit of bedhead and a cute grin.

“Are you getting a letter?” Severa asked.

Normally, students got their mail at breakfast, lunch, or maybe dinner. She had already seen some poor Gryffindor get a howler.

“Nope, just going for a walk,” Cedric said.

Severa smiled.

“Say, why aren’t you just waiting for the normal drop-off?” Cedric asked as they walked.

The letter weighed heavily in the pocket of her robes.

“I just want to respond quickly,” Severa said nervously.

“Oh, wait just a moment, let’s get something to snack on quickly.”

Cedric gestured to the kitchen. Her eyes were wide, she had heard her fellow Hufflepuffs talking about sneaking in and getting food. She had seen a few lounging around between classes snacking on stolen food and Hannah even offered her a stolen pastry Friday afternoon.

“Breakfast is a bit away,” Severa murmured nervously.

Cedric grinned, “Don’t worry. Hufflepuffs have been doing this for decades, centuries maybe.”

Severa smiled, he knew how to ease her nerves. She gave him a small nod and followed behind him as he showed her the secret way into the kitchen.

The kitchen was filled to the brim with food, Cedric looked around before nodding and handing her what he managed to grab. The two then silently and quickly exited the kitchen and closed the door right as they heard an elf walking towards their area.

They dashed down the hall with the buttered biscuits and greasy bacon bits in their hands. Severa grinned as Cedric laughed.

“Bloody hell, I haven’t had a rush like that since my first time,” Cedric said with a smile after they had stopped running.

His cheeks were slightly flushed, and Severa was panting for her breath. A smile on her lips.

“It was amazing!”

The two sat down under one of the hallways arches and gazed out in the morning scenery.

“So, have you managed to befriend Potter? You were talking about it earlier this week and then you stopped,” Cedric mentioned before taking a bite out of his biscuit.

Severa chewed on her bacon. The greasy bit sliding down her throat.

“No, he’s always with Ron or one of the other Gryffindor year one boys. Say, do you think I should befriend the know-it-all Gryffindor girl? She doesn’t have any friends, and I’m sure she’s nice,” Severa said.

Cedric hummed, “Well we are known for being social. Go for it!”

Severa grinned. “What do we do on the weekends besides study and homework?”

Cedric chewed on the last bit of his bacon before wiping his mouth. “We usually hang out with friends and play games. Later in the year the third years and above who turn in their permission slip get to go to Hogsmeade.”

“Lucky! I wish I was a third-year,” Severa mumbled.

“We only get to go on the selected weekends. I’ll make sure to bring you something from there when I go.”

“Thanks, Cedric.”

Cedric grinned.

“Of course, in October quidditch practice starts, and November means the start of matches.”

“What do you want to try out for? Just know I’ll be your number one fan when you make the team,” Severa chimed as she pointed at Cedric with a piece of bacon.

He laughed as he leaned in and took a bite of her bacon. She let out a scandalous gasp mixed with a giggle as he winked.

“Promise to keep it a secret?” Cedric asked.

“Of course, right after you give me a bite of your bacon, a bite for a bite,” Severa said, and Cedric held out his bacon as an offering.

“I’m trying out for the seeker position,” Cedric said.

Severa chomped off a bigger piece than she intended to and her lips brushed against his hand. Her face grew hot out of embarrassment and Cedric just smiled that charming smile.

Severa was sure he had several people with crushes on him.

“What do you think you two are doing?”

The pair quickly turned to see Professor Snape standing before them with a scowl. Severa felt her heart sinking into her stomach, her mouth feeling too greasy from the bacon.

“Oh, I...need to send a letter to my papa,” Severa said without a hitch in her voice.

She held up the letter she had hidden in her robe. His dark eyes fell on the letter, and she grew fearful that he could read the letter so she quickly put it back into her robe.

“Boy,” Snape directed it toward Cedric who tried to look composed.

“You know, I think I forgot my letter,” Cedric said rather lamely as he pretended to search through his robe pocket while discreetly tossing out the last bite of the bacon he had stolen.

He had discarded the only evidence of their little robbery.

“Go get it. I’m sure Miss Severa can find her way to the owlery,” Snape bit out harshly.

The two shrunk as Cedric nodded ever so slightly. He glanced at Severa who just smiled and nodded.

The two watched Cedric walk back to the common room. Severa sighed as she quickly shoved any damning crumbs off of her.

“Well, then, I’ll be off. Have a nice day, Professor.”

Severa turned and began to walk when Snape spoke.

“I should’ve taken away ten house points from each of you. Next time you decide to have a picnic, do it with your own food,” Snape said as he flicked his wand and lifted the bacon remains from where Cedric had sneakily tossed it.

At least, Severa thought he had sneakily done it.

“I-I have a letter to send,” Severa squeaked out.

Snape watched her run off with a frown.

When she got to the owlery, her legs were aching and she was wheezing.

“Damn teacher.”

“What language is that?”

Severa jumped at the question.

She turned to see Hermione behind her with a letter in her hands.

“Spanish. It’s a muggle-language,” Severa replied.

“I’m aware, I’m a muggle-born though not many people speak it where I’m from. What did you say?”

Severa shifted nervously, she doubted she should tell her the truth.

“It’s just one of those saying that don’t really have a translation...say, who are you sending a letter to? Your parents?”Severa asked.

“Yes, they were wondering how things were going. What about you? You seem to be in a rather big rush with all your running,” Hermione asked as she eyed her.

“Oh, I’m here to pick up something from my papa. I want to respond to him quickly,” Severa said.

“Well then, are you just going to stand there because if you are, could I just pass by?” Hermione asked.

Severa flushed as she giggled nervously.

“Sorry about that. I’ve been meaning to ask,” Severa said as she stepped aside to let Hermione pass, “Do you want to be friends with me, Hermione?”

Hermione missed a step and almost fell, but Severa was quick to grab her arm and help her straighten up.

“Sorry, that was rather abrupt, wasn’t it?” Severa asked.

She could feel how awkward it was.

“I know Hufflepuffs are all about loyalty and all but I don’t need any friends out of sympathy,” Hermione said with a glare in her eyes.

Severa wiped her hands nervously against her clothes.

“It’s not like that; I just feel like we could be great friends. I’m a pretty good judge of people you know, you’re going to blossom and I want to be your friend through it all!” Severa exclaimed with a smile.“What do you think?”

Hermione played with the letter in her hands.

“You don’t want to be friends with me just to copy my answers, right?”

“Nah, I have several Ravenclaw friends if I need any help, not saying that you’re not smart. Plus I have a pretty great noggin.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Severa’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“Fine. I guess we can be friends. I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Severa Snape, and no, Professor Snape is not my dad.”

“You know, your eyes and hair are eerily similar but to be fair anything can happen with genetics. I don’t even know where my hair came from,” Hermione said as she pressed a hand into the unruly hair,“ My parents have straight hair.”

Severa eyed the hair as they walked up, “I could totally help you find the right hair product for your hair. Next time there’s a break or something, meet me in Diagon Alley and I’ll help you find the good stuff.”

Hermione smiled ever so slightly, “That’s not necessary, I didn’t really get to explore the place when I went to get my school supplies.”

“All the more reason, my papa would be happy to show you around too! He was a Gryffindor too.”

“What’s mister Snape like?”

Severa froze before letting out a nervous laugh, “Oh, his last name isn’t Snape, it’s Lupin.”

Hermione flushed, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Then I take it you took your mother’s last name?”

“I guess? I never met her, and my papa never talks about her. I probably should have questioned my last name or mother more, shouldn’t I?” Severa asked as she pulled at the raw skin around her pointer fingernail.

“Not necessarily. I don’t see anything wrong with not knowing. You should only want to know about her if you want to, not for others. Contrary to popular belief, I hear the gossip around campus. I know that the students are wondering your family history, you shouldn’t ask your dad for others.”

Severa smiled.

“You’re right.”

When the two arrived at the top of the tower. As Hermione went to one of the school owls to send her letter, Severa grabbed the letter from her pocket and ripped it into small pieces before tossing them out the window and watching the wind blow it away.

She turned to see Severa looking at her with the letter and pouch from her father.

“You’re so reliable, Mira,” Severa said as she grabbed her items. She gave Mira a little snack she had nabbed for her from the kitchen. Mira happily scarfed it down as Mira rubbed her feathers, “Good girl.”

“What did your father send you?”

Severa turned to reveal the pouch, “Two every flavour jellybeans, want one?”

“They can’t possibly be every flavour, right?”

“I once got a blood tasting one and my papa once got a ghost pepper one.”

Hermione shrank back but after a bit of friendly pressure from Severa, reached into the pouch and drew out a black-colored one. Severa pulled out a gray jelly bean.

“On the count of three?”

Hermione nodded her head.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

The two plopped the candy into their mouths and let out disgruntled sounds.

“Bleh, I got bone marrow,” Severa said with a disgusted spat.

“Hm, I got ink. I’ve already had some from homework, not exactly unpleasant.”

Severa wiped at her mouth, “You know, you could be the person I share the other jelly bean with. Papa is going to send me two every weekend so if you’re interested…”

Hermione nodded and stuck out her hand, “Fine with me as long as it doesn’t interfere with any weekend studying.”

“Deal,” Severa said as she shook her hand.

~~~

“How many house points would be knocked if I socked Malfoy just once?” Severa asked as leaves fell from the trees.

It was mid-October and the group of friends were waiting for the notice to be posted about the new quidditch team members. The teams had been holding tryouts for two weeks, and the results were finally going to be revealed.

“He’ll call his dad and get him to knock off more points than it’s worth,” Yeongho said rather bored as he turned his hair into the same color as Cedrics flushed cheeks.

The third-year looked like he was going to be sick.

“Did he mess with your notes again?” Hermione asked as she glanced up from her book.

“Ugh, he spilled all my ink over my book before class! What I would give to give him a good one,” Severa grumbled as she shook her fist. “It’s his stupid fault that I had to use the school book which was all tattered and had drawn over the text. I got a good scoldin' from the professor too!”

Severa crushed a leaf in her hand and Hermione shrunk farther from her to avoid any anger-provoked magic that would surely cause a disaster.

“Sylvia is trying her best to remove the ink,” Nicholas said as he pointed to where Sylvia was showing Megan how she was pulling the spilled ink out without damaging the ink in the book.

“To be fair, it was bloody great when you charmed his book to float and then come crashing down on his head,” Diana said with a smirk.

“Actually, that was me.”

The group turned to see Jiyeong with a smile.

“Reckless as usual,” Linh said with a shake of her head.

“Hi, Jiyeong,” Grayden greeted.

“Where are the rest of your friends; you seem to be missing a few,” Jiyeong said as he ignored the spot next to Linh and plopped himself next to Severa and Yeongho.

“Hannah and Susan are with their other friends,” Severa chirped.

“Have y’all heard? Potter apparently made the team for Gryffindor,” Jiyeong grinned. “He got scouted ‘cause of Draco being his usual self.”

Severa smiled, “I love when things backfire on him.”

“The best part is, I overheard Crabbe and Goyle talk about how Draco’s dad is trying to buy Draco’s way on the Slytherin team.”

“Keep that Slytherin tea coming,” Diana egged.

“Come on, I don’t think Malfoy would go that low,” Grayden offered.

Jiyeong snorted as he grabbed a handful of jellies from Yeonho’s bag, “He tried to buy his way to a trip to Hogsmeade. I think he would.”

“Just one punch, that’s all I ask for,” Severa moaned.

“Oi! Are you Cedric by any chance?”

The group turned to see a burly older Gryffindor boy and oh boy did Severa’s heart leap in her throat. He looked like he was carved by the most careful and gentle hands ever, not even magic could get a sculpture that great.

“Yes, that would be me. W-what’s up, Oliver?” Cedric asked with a hitch in his throat.

“Just wanted to congratulate you and invite you to the congratulatory party for the new members. We try to get everyone to come but no one from Slytherin ever comes,” Oliver said before perking up in realization when he saw almost everyone staring at him in wonder. “Probably should’ve introduced myself; I’m Oliver Wood. I’m the Gryffindor captain and keeper, nice to meet everyone.”

“I made the team? You’re absolutely sure?” Cedric asked in a whisper.

Oliver grinned, “Yup, I’m lookin’ forward to you playin’, Robert claimed you could beat our Harry so I can’t wait to play against Hufflepuff.”

Cedric broke out into a grin, and Severa swore she saw a tear fall. She did not get to see clearly since she and everyone else — except for Hermione and Linh — tackled Cedric for a hug.

Oliver laughed in amusement as the group of friends cheered for the new seeker.

“We should probably leave you and Oliver to talk,” Linh said as she stood up.

Jiyeong wrapped her wrist, “Oh come on, we’re all friends. Oliver can stay a bit longer while we show our love for Cedric.”

Linh let out a shout as he pulled her into the group hug. Oliver watched in amusement as Hermione quickly and quietly packed her things before running off seconds before a small hand grasped at the air where Hermione once sat.

Severa let out a little shout as she lost balance and fell out of the group hug. She let out a groan as she landed on the ground.

“Are you okay?”

Severa turned to see Oliver smiling down at her and extending a hand to her. She could hear wedding bells ringing.

“Y-yeah, just embarrassed,” Severa whispered as she took his calloused hands.

They were rough yet warm.

He pulled her up and smiled a dashing white smile, “You and your friends should come too. It’s exclusive to quidditch members and friends.”

“I would love to go!” Severa immediately responded.

“Great!”

Severa could feel her heart pounding in her chest up until the very last moment that Oliver was with the group.

"Are you going to dress up for Oliver?" Sylvia asked.

Severa went bright red as all the girls turned to look at her. They were all in her dorm since they were getting ready for the party.

"What are you talking about?" Severa asked, trying to play off her red face. "A-Also, don't you have to get ready in your own room?"

Sylvia snickered, "Oh please, it was so obvious. You were staring at him like he was a new potion that you couldn't wait to get your hands on."

Severa covered her red face as she heard her friends snickering.

"Isn't he like way older than you?" Megan asked.

Diana frowned, "Huh, well he is the Gryffindor quidditch captain. He's probably a fourth year at the youngest."

"That is true, he's a fifth year," Sylvia said as she brushed her hair. "The youngest he could be is fifteen."

"You can't date someone that much older!" Susan shouted.

Severa flushed, "I don't like him!"

The girls gave her a doubtful look but dropped the subject. When it was time to go, they went to the common room where the other quidditch team members and their friends stood waiting.

"Did we get here too late?" Severa whispered.

Cedric turned and smiled at her, "Nope, we're actually waiting on the Captain. He's preparing."

"For what?" Diana asked.

"Oh, apparently the Weasley twins have a tradition of pranking a poor member of a team while at the party. Last year it was the chocolate frogs, it was for our bludger Henry."

Severa nodded, she had heard much about the twins but she had never talked or really seen them. She would catch glimpses of two males with red hair, but she could only watch as they scampered off.

Once she thought she caught one, but it turned out to be their older brother Percy.

"Okay! Let's go!" Robert, the Captain, shouted. "I've cast a protective charm over all of our rooms and a trap if they try to break into our common room."

Severa frowned, Oliver was definitely cuter. Not that she had a crush on him or anything.


End file.
